Une nuit magique!
by NaRUSasu023
Summary: Je suis completement nulle pour Les resume donc y'en aura pas!


Depuis quelque jour Naruto s'ennuyait

Depuis quelque jour Naruto s'ennuyait. Aucunes mission était confiée à l'équipe 7 et ça devenait pénible. Il décida donc d'aller voir Sasuke, son amour secret. Il sortit de son appartement et prit le chemin du Manoir Uchiwa. Il avait la tête ailleurs puisque qu'il rentra dans quelqu'un.

-Aïe Aïe Aïe...  
-Baka tu peux pas faire attention!

Naruto ne répondit rien mais il était sous le choc parce que voir Sasuke avec, en arrière plan, un coucher de soleil avait vraiment quelque chose de... magique! ...

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, Naruto était debout a quelque centimètre de l'Uchiwa qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis Naruto se pencha sur les lèvres du garçon qu'il aimait quand une jeune fille cria «NARUTOOO LACHE SASUKE-KUN MAINTENANT! »

Naruto se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait faire rougit jusqu'au oreille, bégaya un vague désolé et parti en courrant le plus loin possible de ses coéquipiers!

Ses pas le conduire dans une forêt où coulait un petit ruisseau. Le paysage était vraiment féerique, mais pour Naruto il manquait quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un. Sasuke. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait faillit l'embrasser... en pleine rue en plus. Non vraiment il ne savait ce qui lui avait prit! ...Oui il le savait depuis longtemps qu'il aimait Sasuke, mais jamais il n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit de peur de briser leur amitié. Il s'endormit la tête pleine de question, dans la forêt près du ruisseau qui lui aurait tant plus si Sasuke avait était là.

Quand Naruto se réveilla le lendemain, il avait quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister normalement dans cette forêt. Un jeune homme se tenait assis sur une roche la face cachée dans ses mains. Derrière lui, ou plutôt dans son dos ce dressait deux immenses ailes blanches brillantes! ...Elles étaient vraiment splendides.

**POV NARUTO******

Ouah j'aime trop ses ailes... mais depuis quand les gens ont des ailes? Oh merde jsuis mort c'était beau le temps que ça à duré! ...Sasuke saura jamais que je l'aime, Avec Sakura y vont avoir pleins de gosses! ...Non Faite que je dorme que ce soit pas la réalité!

**FIN POV NARUTO******

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Naruto, il ne pu que le trouver beau! Il ressemble étrangement a Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de penser Naruto!..

Effectivement le jeune homme était brun, assez grand, il devait avoir 17 ou 18 ans soit l'age du vrai Sasuke. De beaux yeux noirs comme l'ébène qui dégageait une certaine chaleur! Des vêtements blancs qui faisait paraître sa peau encore plus pale. Et si on regardait bien on pouvait voir, sur une de ses épaules misent a nu, le petit éventail rouge et blanc caractéristique du clan Uchiwa.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Naruto  
-Ekusas tu dois être Naruto! ?  
-Euh… ou… oui pourquoi on se connaît?  
-D'une certaine façon…je suis ici pour t'aider Naruto, puisque tu as de la difficulté a lui dire ce que tu ressent je viens a ton aide!  
-Pourquoi tu lui ressemble tant? Murmura Naruto  
-Parce que je suis son double si on veut! ...Chaque être humain sur Terre a dans les cieux une personne qui lui est en tout point identique sauf peut-être pour le caractère. Mon caractère est opposer au sien, mais s'il changeait le mien n'en sera pas affecter! Ton aussi tu as un double Naruto, il s'appelle Oturan et c'est mon petit ami. C'est pourquoi je viens t'aider!  
-Mais pourquoi Oturan ne vient pas a ta place sa serait mieux, non?  
-Peut-être, mais c'est moi qu'on a envoyé et pas lui donc je suis le plus apte a t'aider donc pas de discutions.

Naruto reparti au village en promettant à Ekusas de revenir quand il se serait changé et quand il aura mangé ensuite les cours pourront commencer!

Quand Naruto fut revenu les cours commencèrent... mais pas pour le mieux ! Ekusas avait beaucoup de difficulté a apprendre à Naruto parce que celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et ça énervait beaucoup le brun!

-Naruto tu m'écoute oui?  
-oui oui! Répondit distraitement Naruto  
-Ah bon et qu'est que j'ai dit?  
-EuMm…que j'doit faire le premier pas sinon on sera jamais ensemble ça été comme ça pour Oturan et toi!  
**  
** Ekusas continua de lui apprendre quelque petit truc pour que Sasuke et lui soit ensemble. Naruto n'avait jamais l'air d'écouter quoi que ce soit pourtant quand Ekusas lui posait des questions il répondait correctement a chaque fois! ...

Plus de trois heures plus tard, Naruto avait apprit tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour que lui et Sasuke soit ensemble. Il décida de le retrouver pour l'inviter à Ichikaru le lendemain a 18 heures. «K'so il est où? J'le cherche depuis 15 minutes y peut pas être parti en mission»Pensa L'Uzumaki

Naruto s'arrêta tout d'un coup comme s'il avait été frapper par la douce mélodie qu'il entendait. l se repéra au bruit pour arriver dans une merveilleuse clairière. Sur un rocher se tenait l'élu de son cœur, une flûte a la bouche. Ces doigts se déplaçaient avec grâce, Naruto était totalement sous le charme. Il se mit à avancer, comme s'il n'avait plus de control sur son corps, il s'arrêta devant Sasuke qui prit le temps de finir sa mélodie avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il lui sourit puis lui dit:

-Baka  
-Quoi  
-Je T'aime! Dit Sasuke un sourire au lèvre.

Il ne laissa pas le temps a Naruto de répondre, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec tendresse. Naruto répondit à son baiser avec autant de tendresse. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent une jolie poussière d'ange tomba sur eux ! Et dans la nuit qui s'annonçait, ils purent entendre

-Soyez heureux les amis! Dit Ekusas  
-Vous le méritez! Dit Oturan

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent amoureusement, sous le ciel étoilé qui faisait de ce moment un de ceux qui ne s'oublieront jamais pour eux. Un moment magique qui se grava dans leur mémoire a jamais.

-Je t'aime Sasuke  
-Moi aussi mon ange, moi aussi!


End file.
